Moving On: A Graduation Story
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: This is the Prom Triquel! If you haven't read the other two stories...hmm... But if you have...YAY!   Even though, it only says Finn and Amanda below, everyone is in this! Even Wanda and Wayne.   This picks up a year after the Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the triquel! It's going to start off pretty tense and stressful but hang in there! It's Disney, it'll get better . **

**I move into my dorm Friday so I'm not sure how much I will get written before I start having homework but I thought you would enjoy having something to read. REVIEW or I wont post anymore…heehee –Amanda**

"Good morning girls" smiled Wanda as Amanda and Jess made their way to the kitchen table.

"Morning Mom" Amanda said without hesitation. The two "sisters" had been there for almost a year, but it hadn't taken them long to adjust.

Jess simply nodded and yawned for she was far from a morning person.

"Do you girls have any special plans today?" Wanda asked.

"Well…" Amanda started but stopped and glanced at Jess.

"Don't worry about me" Jess said, suddenly realizing Amanda's pause "Wanda and I can find something to do today" she smiled. Even though Wanda had told her she didn't mind, Jess still felt more comfortable calling her Wanda instead of Mom.

"Where's Finn taking you today?" Wanda asked, winking at Jess, who was giggling.

Amanda smirked "I wish I knew…who knows what goes on in that mind" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I could come up with a few ideas…" Jess grinned evilly then flinched when Amanda nudged her with her elbow.

"Shame on you" Amanda said, turning pink at the thought of Jess's last comment "It's probably jus a pre-graduation trip" she shrugged.

Jess's face turned solemn, "have you told him about…you know…"

"No…I haven't" Amanda answered quietly.

"Sweetie, you need to tell him…graduation is coming up and you leave a week afterwards" Wanda said sympathetically.

"I know…I just haven't found the right time to break the news to him" Amanda said, sadly.

"You better figure out something soon, we graduate in three months! Ok, yes that's a long time but it will be here before you know it. Where does he think you're going?" Jess asked.

Amanda hung her head as if ashamed about the next thing that would come out of her mouth," the community college ten minutes away…same one as him."

"Oh Amanda, you didn't" Jess said, hoping with everything she had that she'd misunderstood he sister. Wanda's eyes softened, knowing how awful breaking the news was going to be for her to tell Finn.

"I did…" Amanda said "I better…go get ready, Finn's coming at 11."

Jess glanced at the clock "10:30" she sighed "she better come up with a grand apology before lover boy comes" Jess said, once Amanda was out of hearing distance.

"I wish I could help, but this is something she's going to have to deal with by herself" Wanda said, secretly wishing she had a motherly pep-talk already prepared.

"Don't worry, she can handle it, it's Finn I'm worried about" Jess said, picturing Finn's reaction, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

...

"Well, that's it" Philby said, as he smiled down at the girl sitting on his lap "What'd you think?"

"It's good, just a few minor adjustments…"

"What?" Philby exclaimed louder then he'd intended.

"Just kidding" Willa said, giggling "Sounds good, I just hope you actually get it."

"Yeah, me too. I've always wanted to be Valedictorian…what about you?"

"Not really, I'm good with laying low" Willa smiled.

"Whatever you say" Philby ginned, still thinking of giving his speech.

"Alright, come down from your cloud" Willa said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I'm back. On a heavier note, have you heard from Stanford yet?"

"No…" Willa replies, face turned serious.

"Oh, well that's ok. I'm sure they're still trying to figure out which honors group to put you in" Philby smiled, hoping to reassure Willa of her application to the school he'd already been accepted too.

Willa faked a smile and stood up "I gotta head home, I'll see you later" she kissed his cheek before leaving the worried Philby. His thoughts drifted to the scary possibility of his girlfriend not being by his side at the college of their dreams.

...

"Sure is different from our high school jersey's ain't it" Maybeck said, showing Charlene his University of Florida football jersey.

"Brilliant realization hun" Charlene giggled, giving her boyfriend a hard time.

"Oh stop" he chuckled.

"Fine, you look awesome" she said, still laughing a little.

"Just like you will look in your cheerleading uniform" Maybeck winked.

"I don't know if I made the cut or not. They don't announce for three more weeks."

"You'll get it" said Maybeck, without a hint of doubt in his voice "how lucky are we that we got accepted to the same University."

"I know…I think about that a lot" Charlene said, looking down at her hands.

"Why's that?" Maybeck asked, as he took a seat beside her.

"Well, everything's going to change for us, all of us Keepers, we won't be together anymore and we're just so lucky that our relationship won't have to deal with separation."

Maybeck knew Charlene was thinking of Amanda and Finn. The Keepers heard about Amanda's plans when everyone agreed they wouldn't say anything to Finn.

"I know who you're thinking of, but we're still here, together and nothings going to change that…I promise" Maybeck said.

Charlene smiled a little, loving the way her boyfriend would turn sincere at the most appropriate times.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, time is really flying by isn't it" Finn said, once he'd picked her up and drove off to a place unknown to Amanda.

Amanda tried to smile as she nodded. Finn noticed this reaction and gently took her hand in his "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no why would you think that?" Amanda replied, knowing Finn didn't buy any of it.

"I know you better than that" Finn chuckled "Did I do something or did I forget an anniversary cause I'm running out of ideas for why I'm getting the silent treatment" Finn said, desperate to know what was going on.

Amanda stared at him, not saying anything while keeping a straight face.

"Amanda, what's going on?" Finn asked, beyond concerned now. Amanda continued her silence as she turned to look out her window. Finn took note that Amanda had let go of his hand.

Finn didn't like where this would probably go, but decided to take his chances. He pulled the car over and turned if off before getting out. He made his way around to Amanda's door, opened it and scrunched down so he was at her eye level.

"I don't care how bad this news is, you have to tell me. Something's going on and I seem to be the only one excluded. I know Charlie and Willa know whatever it is you're keeping from me. I thought you could trust me but I don't feel trusted right now."

Finn could tell this sent Amanda over the edge when her lips started to quiver and her eyes turned red and puffy.

"I'm not going to the same college as you."

"Ok, well that's nothing to cry over hun. I wouldn't go there either if it wasn't for my parents…" Finn started to say.

"No, you don't get it" Amanda sniffed, facing him now "I'm not going to live at home."

Finn opened his mouth to repeat how that was ok, and it wasn't earth shattering, but she interrupted.

"I'm moving…to California."

Those four words brought Finn's world to a complete halt.

...

Philby wondered why Willa left his place so suddenly. If he'd remembered correctly, they'd planned to spend the whole day together. Philby decided to ask Finn's opinion.

**Philby: Hey dude, I got a question…**

**Finn: Not now. With Amanda.**

Philby was about to say that he's always with her but then realized, Finn never blew him off, even when he was with Amanda.

"Oh no" he whispered to himself. Philby typed another text, but to Willa, Maybeck and Charlene.

**Philby: Finn knows**

**...**

**Philby: Finn knows**

Maybeck and Charlene read that and instantly felt bad for keeping the secret from Finn.

Maybeck decided he should apologize to Finn since Amanda had probably explained that everyone knew.

"Wow…this could get interesting" Charlene said.

"It'll be ok…don't worry" Maybeck smiled, even though he didn't believe a word he'd just said.

...

Willa gasped when she read the text and made her way back to Philby house. For reasons beyond her understanding, she started crying. By the time she reached Philby door, she was overcome with emotion. She knocked and the door was opened quicker than Willa expected.

"Willa?" Philby said, surprised "What happened? You ran out…" Willa jumped into his arms and squeezed the daylights out of him.

"Finn knows *sniff* I don't want that to happen to us *sniff*" Willa blurted out, or tried too.

"Oh, no that will never happened" Philby responded by bringing his girlfriend closer to him, if at all possible.

"You're right" Willa sniffed, deciding it was better to agree than assume the worst.

"It'll turn out ok, I'll text Finn again. I figure I should apologize for not telling him."

"Good idea. I'm sorry" Willa tried to smile.

"It's ok" Philby returned the forced smile.

...

"What?" a dumbfounded Finn said.

"I'm moving to California" Amanda repeated, "Disney's California Adventure offered me an internship."

"Oh, well" Finn hesitated, running a hand through his hair, trying to pick his words carefully. "That's great, uh…wow this is sudden, when did you find out?"

Amanda took a deep breath and sighed "two months."

Finn raised his eyebrows, realizing that his careful choice of words was about to go down the toilet. "Two months? And this is the first time I'm hearing about this?" He could feel his shoulders starting to tense as frustration sailed through his body.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I just couldn't bear to tell you until now" Amanda said, starting to regret her choice of not bringing this up sooner."

Finn started to speak when his phone vibrated.

**Maybeck: I'm sorry man**

**Philby: Dude I'm sorry, you ok?**

**Charlene: Finn, are you ok?**

**Willa: Finn honey, are you ok? I'm so sorry**

Finn slammed his phone shut as he looked up at Amanda.

"I'm the only one who didn't know?" He was trying to keep calm but this news hit him hard.

"I'm so, so sorry Finn" Amanda apologized.

Finn stood up, got in the car and slammed the door shut as he rested his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe what the last five minutes had brought him.

"Finn, please say something, anything" Amanda said, trying to compose herself.

Finn inhaled and calmly said "I can't believe you kept this from me."

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

3)

**One week later**

"Jess, what do I do? He won't talk to me" Amanda said, laying on her bed.

"Ok, start over, what happened after he said he couldn't believe you kept it from him?"

"Well, we drove to Animal Kingdom to look at the animals, spent an hour or so there and then drove home."

"What'd you guys talk about?" Jess asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"We didn't" Amanda quietly said, covering her head with her pillow.

"Oh…and you haven't talked since?"

"What do you think?" Amanda snapped "sorry, Jess I've really hurt him. He won't pick up his phone, whenever I go to his house, he's never home. I can't find him at school. I don't know what to do anymore."

…

"It's been a week man, you gotta talk to her" Maybeck, of all the people in the world, said.

"I agree, believe it or not" Philby chuckled at the thought of agreeing with Maybeck.

"I know, I know but, I just can't" Finn said, as he was lying on his bed. It wasn't that he was mad at Amanda; he just hadn't gotten over the initial shock of being separated from his girlfriend.

"I know you're hurt" therapist Philby said "but if I know girls…"

"IF being key word" Maybeck interrupted.

Philby stopped and stared at the constantly interrupting jock. "And you do?"

"Well, my girlfriend isn't in tears all the time about not being with you at college" Maybeck said.

"What do you mean?" Philby asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Willa's been a mess lately. I don't know this from personal experience, just what Charlie's told me, but you need to talk to her. She still hasn't been accepted yet has she?" Maybeck asked.

Philby put his head down, for he knew all too well what was going on with Willa. "No."

"Sorry to point out the obvious solution but, you both need to talk to your girls."

"I hate it when you're right" Philby said.

"Nah, you just hate admitting I'm right" Maybeck grinned, then looked at Finn with sad eyes. "This is hard on Amanda too…don't be mad cause she told us and not you."

….

"Willa? Are you in here?" Charlene asked as she welcomed herself into Willa's bedroom. "Your mom told me to come on up."

Willa came out from her sanctuary under her sheets.

"Oh Willa, what's wrong? And why did I have to hear about it from your mother and not you" she jokingly scowled, even though it was the truth.

"Sorry, I'm just depressed. Everybody is and I guess it got to me. Do you realize after graduation, we won't be together anymore?"

"I'm trying not to think about it" sighed Charlene.

"Me either but I can't help it."

"It's scary, a new experience, new people, a new life. We've been so used to saving Disney World and now…now we move on. There's nothing we can do to stop it, it's the circle of life" Charlene smiled at her Disney reference.

"Charlie, that was beautiful" Willa grinned, and hugged her best friend.

…..

"Call her!" Maybeck said.

….

_A few blocks away…_

"Call him!" Jess said.

…

"I can't, she probably wouldn't pick up" Finn said, knowing for a fact she wouldn't since he'd ignored her so many times.

…..

"No" Amanda said.

"Go to him" Jess begged.

"I've tried that" Amanda said, flustered.

"You haven't tried Saturday's" Jess pointed out.

…

"I can't go to her house" Finn responded to Philby's ridiculous request.

"Give me one good reason why not" Philby said, waiting patiently for something stupid to escape Finn's mouth.

Finn paused, "Cause I think I hurt her more than she hurt me" he answered quietly.

"Go, apologize. Even if nothings your fault, still apologize just because you're a guy and it's always our fault" Maybeck said.

Philby turned to give Maybeck a look of shock.

"Yeah, I can be deep" chuckled Maybeck.

…..

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Amanda whispered as she turned the corner. She could see Finn's house at the end of the block.

…

"At least fix your hair! You look like you crawled out of bed or something" Maybeck said as Philby smacked him.

Finn stopped halfway down his drive and turned around to give Maybeck a look that said 'Duh'.

"Right, sorry, now go get your girl" Maybeck said as he and Philby waited behind.

"I suppose you fix your hair before going to see Charlie?" Philby asked.

"Are you serious? If I showed up at her house looking like that" he said pointing to Finn "she'd kill me."

"So you're not seeing Charlene today?" Philby asked, preparing to run from Maybeck once he'd understood what he'd just said.

"Yeah I am but…wait…hey now! Come back here!" Maybeck said as he noticed Philby jogging around the house.

…

Finn thought he saw a figured running towards him but decided he was hallucinating.

…..

There he is, Amanda thought. She picked up her speed without realizing or remembering why her and Finn hadn't been talking. She thought he looked confused but didn't care. She needed him to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

As she got close enough that if she sprinted, it'd take her seconds to reach him, Amanda cried out "Finn!"

Finn started running towards her faster than she was and whispered "Amanda."

Amanda approached him and without hesitation, jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. They stayed there for what seemed like hours. Finn didn't want to let go, for fear that when he did, she wouldn't stay. He was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear without breaking apart.

Amanda tilted her head back slightly to say something, but it was long forgotten when Finn beat her to it.

"Don't" and with that one word, Finn brought Amanda's face to his in a kiss that made Amanda pull back for oxygen.

"I should've told you" Amanda breathed as Finn put her down.

"I should've been more understanding" Finn shook his head in embarrassment and chuckled "what are we doing?"

Amanda suppressed a giggle "being stupid teenagers.

Finn slightly nodded and said "we still need to talk…"

"I know" she agreed, though she didn't want too.

"My place. Come one" he smiled, taking her hand and holding on for dear life.

**Awwwww! I love this chapter…review and let me know your thoughts **

**By the way, if you noticed in the reviews, I had my friend Story say that I wasn't able to get on fanfiction from my college internet….well….I typed in .com not .net so that makes a difference! I'm here to stay! -Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

4)

**2 weeks later**

"Really? I mean, I knew you would" Maybeck said, grinning while wrapping his arms around Charlene's small figure.

"Just got the letter today" she smiled "I can't believe it! Everything's working out the way we planned."

Maybeck blushed; 'we planned' ran through his head over and over again. He couldn't explain why it made him so happy. "Yeah" he sighed. The last year had been good to them as a couple.

"Donnie, I do believe I heard a hint of remorse in that manly voice of yours" Charlene teased.

Maybeck gave a look of shock at Charlene calling him by his actual name.

"Yeah, I went there" she giggled "you alright?"

"I'm great" he said, truly meaning it. "You're on the squad and I'm on the team, why wouldn't I be alright?"

"No reason" Charlene shrugged "I know who I'll be cheering for" she winked.

…..

**So this is serious one of my favorite things I've ever written! **

"Finn, you have to stand still" Amanda exasperated as she told him that for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Sorry, but can you blame me? This thing is itchy" he apologized.

Amanda giggled along with Wanda, who was attempting to fix Finn's graduation gown.

"How'd they get yours to be so long?" Wanda asked "What good is it to measure you if they give you a gown WAY too big?"

"I don't know" Finn rolled his eyes, frustrated with the fact that he was spending his free Saturday standing on a chair getting his stupid gown fixed instead of taking Amanda somewhere.

"I didn't know you could sew mom" Amanda said.

"I can't, but your Grandpa does" Wanda grinned.

"No way" Finn said, as his body moved, much to Amanda's dismay.

"Finn!"

"Sorry" he blushed.

"I still don't understand how their measurements could be so off, I mean, you're a lot shorter than this!" Wanda said.

"Thanks" Finn replied, not in the least bit amused. It was true, he had been a lot shorter than the gown but he wasn't _really_ short. Unless some people consider 5' 9" short, which Finn didn't since he was still taller than Amanda.

"For the last time Finn, stop moving! You're going to get poked with a needle" Amanda giggled.

"My phone's vibrating" he said "hello?" he answered.

"Where are you?" a frustrated Maybeck said.

Finn grinned "I believe the proper, grammatically correct way to answer the phone is 'hello'" he said, sending Amanda into hysterics. **(if you didn't read the sequel, you wouldn't understand why this is funny)**

"How'd you…?"

"Philby told me" Finn answered, still grinning.

"Ugh…anyway! Where are you?"

"Amanda's."

"Ok, see you in a minute" Maybeck said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Amanda asked. Finn simply shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.

**2 minutes later…**

*Knock Knock*

"It's probably Maybeck, he's looking for me" Finn said as Amanda went to answer the door.

"Hey Mayb…AHAHA!"

"What's going on Amanda?" Finn asked, as he strained his neck to see what was the cause of her laughter. Finn soon found out when Maybeck raced into the room.

"Explains a lot doesn't it?" Amanda said through her giggles.

'It sure did', Finn thought, for Maybeck had come in wearing his graduation gown, although the length was above his knees.

"I think you have something of mine Whittman" Maybeck said, trying to keep a straight face, but it was a hard task between Amanda's laughing and Finn's priceless face.

"Now that would make more sense" Wanda said, taking in Maybeck's 6' 5" height.

…

"Wow…it's beautiful" Charlene whispered.

"Yeah" Willa said, smiling.

"Philby's gonna be so thrilled!" Charlene exclaimed.

"I know!" Willa said as she and Charlene started jumping up and down.

"Let's go tell him" Charlene said, almost at the door.

"No" Willa replied.

Charlene stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"I think I'll surprise him" Willa grinned.

Charlene shook her head and giggled "Whatever you say."

"Come on, let's go tell my mom" Willa said as the two girls skipped merrily along to show Mrs. Angelo the letter from Stanford.

**Random last part of this chapter but it's mostly filler. Review pretty please **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for Amanda Granger, who wanted an update!...and for having an awesome name ;) –Amanda **

**A few days later…**

"And here we are, class of 2012" Philby recited then stopped, thinking is sounded too formal. "Hmm, I should ask Willa" he said, as he searched the halls for her.

"Looking for someone?" a voice behind him said.

Philby turned around to see the one he'd been looking for. "You" he smiled "I wanted to ask your opinion."

"On what?" she asked.

Philby grinned "My valedictorian speech…"

Willa squealed with excitement as she leaped into his arms. "Aw you got it! I knew you would!"

"Thanks" Philby said.

"Hey you two, congrats" Finn appeared out of nowhere with Amanda.

"On what?" Philby asked.

"Being valedictorians of course" Amanda said.

"Thanks but…valedictorians?" Philby asked, with emphasis on the 's'.

"Yeah, you're co-valedictorians. That's pretty awesome" Finn said, confused by their confusion.

"What?" Philby and Willa said.

…..

"Looks like everything's working out for all of us" Maybeck said as all the Keepers sat at lunch. Philby had just told the other of their news after Charlene explained her acceptance on the cheer squad.

"I can't believe it! It's like a dream come true" Willa said, happy as could be.

"And I get to share my speech with the girl I love" Philby smiled down at Willa, and kissed her.

"Really? I'm eating" Maybeck exclaimed.

Finn chuckled as Amanda slapped him. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing…obviously" Amanda eyed him, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Oh, sorry" Finn caught on and kissed her quickly before Maybeck could object. Maybeck's ears turned red from the look he was now getting from Charlene.

"So I guess you got some help on your speech right Philbs?" Finn asked, saving Maybeck from the dagger eyes he would probably receive from his girlfriend.

"Sure do" Philby smiled.

"So, anybody else got any BIG news?" Charlene asked, stealing a glance directed at Willa.

Willa's eyes narrowed "I gotta go to class, bye all" she said as she raced out of the cafeteria. Charlene shook her head in disappointment.

"What was that about?" Philby asked. Everybody shrugged and continued with their lunch. Philby wasn't too pleased with that response. "Anything you want to share with the rest of us Charlene?"

She shook her head, avoiding eye contact with him. "Well, I guess I better get ready for class too" he said as he followed where Willa had just left.

"Ok Charlie, what's up?" Finn said once Philby was out of earshot.

"I can't tell you. She doesn't want Philby to know."

"Well than, don't tell. He'd be ticked if we knew something he didn't, believe me, I know the feeling" Finn replied before he could stop himself. He could feel Amanda's eyes on him.

"Really? When are you going to let that go?" Amanda asked, staring him down.

"Uhh right now" Finn answered quickly, smiling at Amanda, who nodded and kissed his cheek as to tell him that was a good response.

"Well, can you at least tell us what it's about?" Maybeck asked, not feeling patient at the moment.

Charlene hesitated but said "her letter…from Stanford."

Finn stopped what he was doing and quickly turned to Charlene, whose face didn't look thrilled. "Did she…?"

Charlene's face didn't respond, but returned to eating her lunch.

Amanda gasped "oh no" she whispered, assuming the worse.

"This just keeps getting better and better" Maybeck rolled his eyes; secretly wishing they were already graduated.

**Oh boy! I feel a fight coming on…but between who? Who would you like to see get into a fight? It could go either way the way I have it set up! Doesn't have to be just between couples…I'll take your suggestions into consideration PM me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll! Guess who got enough homework done to post another chapter? ME! This isn't an uplifting chapter though…but I have taken the suggestion of two people getting in a fight and wrote it in! **

"I used to think graduating would be relatively easy. But now? It's a load of crap" Finn said to Amanda as they walked home from school.

"It's stress, don't let it get to you" Amanda said, giving his hand a firm squeeze "Sure we've got the whole Willa/Stanford thing but lets not worry about the future, I want to worry about right now."

Finn knew Amanda was referring to the fact that she was leaving. He'd well gotten over their fight, but that didn't mean he loved the idea of his girlfriend being on the other side of the country. "I understand, but to be honest, I mean, I'm happy for you and all but I really wish you were staying here" he said as he turned away from Amanda.

Although she wished Finn would get over it, another part of her loved the way he cared about her. "I know, I feel the same but we can't stay kids forever. It's not like we're breaking up…" Amanda started.

Finn's head snapped up "Really?" Amanda looked surprised at this reaction. " I though you were going to dump me when you left."

"Why would I dump someone whose changed my life and made me the happiest I've ever been?" Amanda genuinely smiled.

Finn stopped walking and quickly pulled her into a tight hug that made Amanda weak in the knees. She was desperately trying not to cry, but the way he was holding her, and how he'd buried his head in her neck made her want to stay there forever.

"I love you, you know that right" Amanda choked out "and I'll always be here for you. I'll never, ever, let you go…unless you tell me too." **(Prom reference!) **

Finn was silent when she finished, but Amanda knew by the way he tightened his grip around her, that he felt the same. She knew Finn loved her.

**Meanwhile...**

"It was a simple question!" Philby yelled.

" 'What's wrong with you' is not a simple question! That's one that you never ask your girlfriend" Willa snapped back.

Philby ran his hands through his hair. They'd been at each other's throats for an hour. "I just want to know why you've been distant" Philby tried to retain some sanity.

"If it was any of your business, I'd tell you now wouldn't I?" Willa raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"I'm your boyfriend!" Philby said, voice rose again.

"We'll just see about that" Willa whispered as she stormed out of his bedroom and slammed the front door.

Philby picked up the nearest thing to him, his pillow, and chucked it at the wall. 'This speech is gonna suck' he thought.

**1 hour later**

"Are you kidding me right now?" Willa said "I came here for someone to help with my situation and you just nail me!"

"Willa, you lied to your boyfriend. What? You want me to feel sorry for you?"

"I didn't lie to him, I just didn't tell him about the letter" Willa said, innocently.

"Shut up, you know what you did" snapped Charlene.

Willa shrunk down as if Charlene had just slapped her. "What….what did you say?" Willa asked.

Charlene looked horrified and reached to give Willa a hug "Willa, I'm sorry, really. It's graduation, it's making me cranky."

Willa flinched and made her way to the door and made a dramatic exit, leaving Charlene in tears.

**Thank you to an unknown viewer for suggesting Charlie and Willa fighting. **

**I'll try to post more soon :) -Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

7

**1 ½ weeks later**

They all sat in silence as Jess stood in the middle of the circle she had formed them in.

"I don't know what's going on with everyone but there needs to be a drastic change" she said, addressing the Keepers. Not a response came from the group. "Well? Who wants to start?" Jess asked.

"I don't really know why I'm here" Maybeck said, hoping to get off the hook.

Jess glared at him "everyone in this room is to blame for something."

"I'm not apologizing" Willa said, looking beyond mad.

"Well, it was a nice relationship" Philby said, getting up to leave the apartment.

"No, sit back down!" Jess snapped.

Philby pretended not to hear her and continued his exit. Finn knew what was bugging him so he followed his footsteps.

"Finn, please don't go" Amanda said, suddenly worried that she'd done something wrong.

"I'll be right back, I promise" he replied, kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Great" Jess said sarcastically as she took a seat, assuming it was going to be awhile.

….

"What's wrong man?" Finn whispered as he opened the door, expecting to find Philby standing there. Instead, he was at the foot of the stairs with his head in his hands. Finn though he hear a sob.

"Hey" Finn said as he sat beside Philby. He had been right about the sob for Philby had been crying.

"I can't…I've lost her Finn" Philby whispered, "We broke up."

Finn listened as Philby confessed what had taken place not long ago. Although Finn had heard they were fighting, he didn't know they were officially split.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know it was that bad…but you'll work it out…"

Philby interrupted him by shaking his head "No…not this time…"

Finn stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "You two are supposed to be together forever" he whispered.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be" Philby whispered.

…

"Not one word Charlene" Willa said, in a grumpy voice.

"Willa…" Amanda started.

"Not you either" she snapped.

"Girls, come one, this whole thing is ridiculous…" Maybeck said.

"Can we not just sit in silence?" Willa exclaimed.

Amanda stood up and walked toward the door. "Fine Willa, ignore the subject that you've been keeping a secret for weeks. Give up the one guy that made you whole for once and throw it all away. Give up the last couple weeks you spend here fighting with the one you love…I don't know about you, but I'm savoring every moment with mine" Amanda concluded, trying to hold back tears as she opened the door to two guys, sitting with their heads held low.

….

**1 hour later**

"How long do we have to stay here Jess?" Maybeck asked impatiently.

"Until we figure all this out…starting with you Willa because you seem to be the big problem here. I don't like pointing fingers but we need to come to terms with what you've been keeping a secret for weeks. I'm pretty sure I know what this all comes down too…" she said.

Willa kept her head low and whispered, "I wanted to surprise Philby…"

Charlene struggled to keep her mouth shut with a smart remark about how Willa should've told him weeks ago.

"This all could've been avoided…still can be" Jess said sympathetically, finally understanding.

"No" Willa said a little louder then before "we're not together anymore." Willa got up from the couch and walked out the back way, not wanting to run into her ex boyfriend, who was currently being comforted by Finn and Amanda.

**Alrighty, so not the best chapter i've ever written but it was simply a filler. Gladly taking suggestions right about now! comment please :) -Amanda**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks later**

"How am I suppose to work on this speech when the other half of it won't communicate with me?" Philby asked Finn desperate for a good answer.

"I don't know dude. Have you tried talking this through? This is really ridiculous what you broke up over" Finn pointed out.

"The fact that my girlfriend wouldn't go to me when she had a problem is a stupid reason?" Philby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Finn almost answered with a comment about Stanford but realized something, Philby still didn't know. "Never mind. How about I have Amanda go to Willa and we can do it that way."

Philby sighed for he had secretly hoped Finn would give him some words of wisdom or at least a way to get Willa back but he realized it was probably too late for that. He nodded in agreement.

….

"I don't know if I can do this Amanda" Willa moaned.

"Why? You've spoken in front of crowds before…"

"I was referring to Philby"

"Oh" Amanda said "well I can't help you there."

"I know" Willa sighed "I've made a big mess. I'm sorry if this affected you and Finn in any way."

"It's ok. We're still going strong...I don't know what this next year will bring but all we can do is wait" Amanda shrugged.

"I guess I should be patient too. We're going to the same school after all" Willa said, referring to her and Philby.

"Willa…tell him, please. It could save your relationship. It's the reason you two broke up in the first place" Amanda begged.

Willa shook her head "nothing is going to save us now."

…

"Hey girl" Finn said, smiling as he pulled Amanda into a hug when she walked into his house.

"Hey yourself" she replied, more than happy to receive the hug "I just got back from Willa's."

Finn's face changed "I was with Philby…how'd it go?"

"It was good for what it is. We've got to get them back together Finn."

"I don't know what we can do about it, we barely know how to handle our relationship at times" Finn said, not stopping himself from the truth that still hovered over their heads. Graduation was slowly approaching, as was Amanda's departure.

"I know" Amanda sighed "but we'll make it" she forced a smile.

"Ok, no more sadness. We're going to enjoy these last few weeks together without discussing leaving or anything that has to do with separation. Forget about everything and let's focus on us because right now, that's all I have."

Amanda gently placed her hands on Finn's face and pulled herself up for a kiss. She giggled into the kiss as she felt Finn's knees start to give out as his hands made their way to her waist. Her giggle didn't last long as Finn deepened the kiss that make Amanda catch her breath. She pulled slightly away from the reluctant Finn and smiled sweetly.

"I love you" Amanda whispered.

"You too" Finn sighed.

"What was that for?" Amanda asked, taking in his sigh.

"It's hard for me to imagine my life without having you, right here with me, to do this" Finn said as he placed his hand behind Amanda's neck and pulled her into a force filled kiss.

"Finn" Amanda whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe…I don't have to go to California…"

**So I'm not sure where the story is going right now…I could REALLY use some help! Any suggestions? Anything? Really? Leave some comments please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next day**

"Wooooooo wait a minute! Go back a second…" Philby exclaimed.

"Well, we were kissing and"

"No, after that" Philby interrupted before Finn could continue with the details he didn't need.

"Oh" Finn chuckled "she said 'maybe I don't have to go to California"

"Ok, wow. What happened after that?" Philby asked.

"I didn't say anything, I just stared at her and she left."

"Wow"

"I know" Finn sighed as he put his head back against the wall.

There was a slight pause in the conversation before Philby spoke up. "Do you think she was serious?"

Finn scoffed "I don't know anymore. Either way, she's going to California."

"What do you mean?"

Finn's face saddened, "I won't let her stay here for me."

…

"You said what?"

"Calm down Jess…"

"You told your boyfriend you don't have to go to California and you want me to calm down!"

"What's the big deal? I'll just stay here so we don't have to go through the separation…"

"Amanda" Jess calmed down and said softly "You have to go."

"No, I don't" Amanda replied calmly.

"He won't let you do this" Jess raised an eyebrow. Amanda realized Jess was probably right. "You know I'm right."

"He'll be happy about this" Amanda tried to convince herself of this fact, but it wasn't working.

"Want a bet?" Jess asked as she ran downstairs and opened the front door.

"She didn't…" Amanda whispered to herself.

Jess soon returned with Finn behind her. "Of course I called him" Jess answered Amanda's questioning face.

Finn wore a serious face as he approached Amanda. He turned around to send Jess a look that said 'thanks but I can take it from here.' She quietly made her way out before Finn started talking. "I won't let you do this."

"Finn, no. Let me do this, for us. It'll make things easier and we don't have to deal with any crap."

"Who said life was going to be easy?" Finn chuckled "We have to move on with our lives outside of our comfort zone, which involves you going to California."

"I'm scared" Amanda whispered as she hung her head "that we won't make it."

Finn finally realized why Amanda was so reluctant to move away. He knew without a doubt they could make it work, considering all they'd been through together already. "We will. I'll be here, waiting for you. I won't let us break, I promise."

Amanda giggled a little "You have gotten better at keeping your promises…"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said, turning to the matter at hand. Amanda just stared at him with sad eyes, knowing he was telling the truth.

"I know."

Finn smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend, "So, why don't you tell me more about this internship."

**One month till graduation! What will happen? I DON'T KNOW EITHER! I apologize if some of your hopes were high that Amanda was staying in Florida…**

**Comment=love…and more posts :)**

**-Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

I feel like I should explain a small detail if I haven't already. The reason I started writing this story was because I wrote a song/fic but it turned into the epilogue for this story so that's why Amanda is still going to California.

Thanks to whoever said they believe I know what I'm doing…glad one of us knows (just kidding). I've got big plans for this story, I just ask for ya'll to be patient since I'm in college now.

If I post, it will be short but I promise this story to be great :)

-Amanda

(THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!)


	11. Chapter 11

As I have said before, I am in college now and have had a lot thrown at me in the last few months. I realize ya'll want an update but I haven't felt any inspiration for this story so I haven't tried to force it out of me.

I am more than willing for suggestions so if you'd love something to happen with a couple/individual/or random situation, PM me and/or leave a comment.

Thanks and I promise I'll try to write another chapter, but I could use some ideas :)

-Amanda


	12. Chapter 12

**2 weeks later**

"Hi" Willa whispered, looking up.

"Hi" Philby responded, looking her straight in the eye.

**2 minutes earlier**

"Here he comes Willa, you can do this" Amanda smiled an encouraging smile.

Willa seemed reluctant still until Charlene said, "Come on girl! Suck up your pride and do it."

"Fine" Willa sighed.

…

"So...how you been?" Willa asked.

"Good, you?"

"Good."

"That's good" Philby said, putting his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to do next.

"This is ridiculous" Amanda whispered to Charlene.

"You're not kidding…" Charlene rolled her eyes as she made her way over to them. "Are you guys done with this crap yet?"

"Charlene…" Willa started.

"No, hush!" Charlene exclaimed "Seriously guys? You two used to be as close as any of us here, if not closer. Can't you just get over this little dispute and move on? It's obvious there's still strong feelings between you two so just rewind and go back…think about when you were in love…get back with me on that when you finally figure out how stupid this whole thing is."

Charlene made her way back and grabbed the astonished Amanda and continued down the hall, leaving the former couple speechless.

…..

"You're kidding right?" Finn asked Amanda at the Frozen Marble later that day.

"Nope!" Amanda giggled "it was a pretty great speech she made, I was impressed."

"Well, so am I" Finn chuckled as he started in on the dessert he and Amanda were sharing. Even though Finn was digging in, he still managed to put his arm around her considering they didn't have too many more days to spend like this.

"I think I'm finally at a comfortable stage in our relationship where I might just be able to get through being away from you" Amanda said, breaking the silence that had briefly fallen upon them.

"Really?" Finn asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yea, why?" she asked.

"I don't know if I'll ever be at that point" Finn shrugged, admitting the truth.

"Well, I didn't mean it in that way" Amanda said, trying to redeem herself "but I'm confident we will make it."

"I always have been" Finn whispered as he stopped eating. He suddenly wasn't very hungry.

"I know you have…and I'm grateful you always believed we'd stay strong. I know I wouldn't have been able to do what you've done for me" Amanda admitted.

"Everything I do, I do it for you" Finn smiled, looking Amanda straight in the eyes "and you know I'd do anything for you."

**(That's actually a title of a song…ya'll should look it up! It's a really pretty song called "Everything I do I do it for you"…go figure! It's from the Robin Hood movie if that helps you in your search. Let me know what you think if you listen to it! I think Brian Adams sings it…)**

For a split second, Finn thought Amanda was going to break down again, but she was able to control her emotions and returned his statement with a smile. Finn watched as her eyes narrowed and then lit up followed by a quiet giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Finn…you've got ice cream on your cheek" Amanda said "How'd you manage that?"

"I don't know" Finn laughed as he reached for a napkin, but Amanda stopped him.

"I'll get it" Amanda winked at Finn as she kissed his cheek where the ice cream had been. She wasn't totally successful in her attempt to clean his cheek with a kiss, she had achieved her other mission, which was to make her boyfriend blush. And blush he did, she thought, for Amanda had never seen Finn so red.

"There you go" Amanda grinned "all better" she joked.

"Not quite" Finn said has he quickly captured Amanda's lips with his. It wasn't like their other embraces which were often the type that were based on the stress they'd experienced in the last few months. It was slow, and full of the love they had for each other but without too much so they wouldn't have the attention of everybody in the small ice cream shop.

"Love you, like that" Finn said, chuckling slightly as he pulled back.

"Love you too" Amanda grinned with a red face.

"Always" Finn said taking her hand in his.

….

Willa saw Finn and Amanda through the window of the ice cream parlor and let out a heavy sigh, almost a sigh of relief.

"You ok babe?" the familiar voice behind her spoke as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Yes" Willa said as she looked deeply into the eyes of the one she loved so very much "I am now" she smiled up at her one and only, Philby.

**(Ya'll can cheer now )**

….

**A few hours earlier**

"She's got a point" Philby said, looking down at Willa.

"I know she does…dang it, what happened to us Philby?" she asked in a desperate voice that made it sound like the walls she had been hiding behind were slowly coming down.

"I don't know" Philby said "I know we had that big argument but it wasn't worth it at all…I miss you Willa" he choked out.

"I miss you too" Willa cried and she jump into Philby's more than willing arms. To Willa's surprise, Philby had tears streaming down his face. "Oh hun, don't cry, it's ok" she sniffed, trying to dry her own tears that had suddenly appeared.

"It doesn't matter if I got into Stanford and you didn't, we can make it, just like Finn and Amanda. I'll do anything" Philby practically begged. They'd been separated for so long that they let all their emotions pour out into that moment.

Willa came back down to earth when he mentioned Stanford. She decided to not mention her going there, since they'd gone through all this, she might as well keep it a secret for a little bit longer.

"I love you" Willa whispered as they put their foreheads together.

"I never stopped" Philby said.


	13. Chapter 13

**I figured it was about time to have some Charlene and Maybeck moments. **

**1 week later**

"How's this dress make me look?" Charlene asked.

The dreaded question Maybeck had always prayed he'd never get.

"Uh, well you look hot" he smiled, knowing that was probably not the response she had been hoping for.

"Umm ok. I guess that's about the best answer I'm going to get from you isn't it?" Charlene asked, making Maybeck's prediction come true on her reaction to his comment.

"What'd you expect from me? I'm no fashion critic. I just know that you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing." Smooth, he thought to himself.

Charlene seemed pretty satisfied by this answer as she threw her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. She smiled sweetly down at her football player that she would soon be cheering for at school.

"I'm so happy I get to do this whenever I want."

"Do what exactly?" Maybeck grinned, already knowing the answer.

"This" she whispered as she kissed the living daylights out of Maybeck. She'd never kissed him like that before so obviously he was taken by surprise. She had one hand behind his neck and the other searching for his, which she found and placed it around her waist. He gently squeezed her there as his other hand made it's way to her neck, pulling her closer if it were at all possible.

"Ahem" a voice behind the couple said. They broke apart instantly and turned to the direction the noise came from. The sales clerk in charge of the dressing room Charlene had been trying on her graduation dress.

"I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from your current activities and leave the dressing room as soon as you can" the clerk said in a snotty voice as she hurried out of the couples view.

"Well" Charlene replied, half giggling, still breathless from her previous escapade "it's like she's never seen a couple kiss before."

"What just happened?" Maybeck heaved a heavy sigh.

"Hmm?" Charlene asked, turning her attention back to her boyfriend "Oh honey I can't tell you that."

"But why not? It was a simple question" he gaped at her, wondering if what had just happened was real or not.

"Because…I have to show you" she said in her scary voice as she preformed a reprise for Maybeck on their encounter. Maybeck couldn't understand clearly what had gotten into his girlfriend. Sure, they'd kissed before, but never longer than a few seconds. It made him wonder if it was the whole graduating thing.

"Baby, listen" Maybeck pulled away "why now?"

"What do you mean?" Charlene asked.

Maybeck sighed. "Later."

…

"Ok, it's later, what's up Donnie?" Charlene asked once her and Maybeck were alone in his car, parked in the school parking lot.

"Remember when we first started going out?" he asked.

"Of course" Charlene looked down at her hands and smiled "it was prom night, a year in a half ago."

Maybeck sighed for the second time that day "you remembered" he grinned but showed a hint of disappointment.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Charlene asked shockingly, scooting across the seat so she was beside him, holding his hand. Maybeck shrugged.

"What's all this about?"

"What happened in the dressing room…was that real?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never been…I mean, you've never really…you know…kissed me like that before" Maybeck whispered as if still in a state of shock.

Charlene now understood. "Umm, I don't really know. I don't regret it."

"Well neither do I but it was so…different."

"Yea" Charlene giggled.

"I want you to know something" Maybeck said as he turned to face Charlene and looked her seriously in the eyes "I've never kissed a girl before you" he whispered even more quietly than he had before.

A ray of silence passed through the two. Charlene suddenly wondered if she'd gone too far.

"I guess I'm just confused by it all" Maybeck confessed, "It's all new to me."

"What is?" Charlene asked even though she knew what he was referring too. She was stalling.

"Just you, opening up your feelings like that. Charlene, nobody has ever wanted to be with me until you came along" he answered in more detail than Charlene expected. She could tell he was started to get emotional about it all.

"I…I'm sure that's not true…" Charlene said as she reached out and started massaging his shoulder and up into his neck.

"Yes it is Charlene!" Maybeck cried out, not meaning for his voice to crack.

Charlene could feel the tears start a steady stream down her face.

"I love you, I always will. It doesn't matter what happened in your past. You're in my life right now."

"I love you, so so much" Maybeck choked out "you're my life."

Charlene draped her legs over Maybeck's so she was sitting on his lap again. She placed her arms around his shoulders and put her forehead on his. Maybeck sniffed as Charlene wiped his eyes. She gently brushed her lips against his before looking him in the eye again.

"Now, where were we" Charlene smiled as she forcefully started kissing him like before in the way Maybeck was still getting used too. He caught on this time and returned the enthusiasm, forcing Charlene to be practically pushed into the steering wheel. Charlene giggled as best she could with Maybeck's mouth on hers as she realized he was started to get the hang of this.

Charlene's hand went up to Maybeck's head of hair and yanked on it in such a manor that translated in his head that he was suppose to stop, while she intended the total opposite.

"What…what's wrong?" gasped Charlene.

"Sorry, I thought that meant stop" Maybeck breathed.

"Not even close" Charlene said as she moved toward him, but not before Maybeck reached her lips first for she was no longer in control. The breathless noises that Charlene was making was driving him insane to the point of no return, but he knew, deep down inside, that they needed to take a few steps back.

"Charlene" Maybeck said in between kisses "Charlene."

"Baby, you're going to kill me" he chuckled. Charlene laid her head on his shoulder and placed a kiss there.

"Nah" she giggled and sighed "I'm here for you. Don't forget that when you're feeling down and alone."

"Same here" he replied as he rubbed her back in a soothing way.

**Please comment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Day before Graduation**

"I'm freaking out!" Willa said.

"Why?" Philby asked.

"This speech…it's got me all frazzled!"

"Relax Willa, you're going to kill it" Charlene said.

"Yeah, what she said" Maybeck chimed in between mouthfuls of whatever poison the cafeteria was serving today.

"You're such a charmer Maybeck, seriously, how'd you land this prince Charlie?" Philby teased but turned his attention to Willa. "Babe, you'll be fine, I'll be right there beside you. You have nothing to worry about."

Willa smiled, for she knew she was being stupid but she wasn't fond of talking in front of crowds. "Fine. I'll relax a little" she sighed.

"Not to change the subject but where's the love birds?" Maybeck asked.

"Who does that reference refer too this week? It seems like it bounces around the six of us" Philby chuckled.

"Well, considering there is four of us here, let me think…hmm whom could I be talking about?" Maybeck eyed Philby waiting for the light bulb to go off.

"Oh, right" Philby blushed with embarrassment.

Willa giggled, "I don't know. I haven't seen them all day. Amanda wasn't in class first period which is odd, she never skips."

"I didn't see Finn either now that I think of it" Philby said, thinking about the situation at hand.

"It is our last day, and it was optional for seniors but it's still odd, don't you think?" Charlene asked.

"You'd think one of us would've heard something" Philby voiced the truth.

"Well, Amanda is leaving soon…" Willa said, realizing what still hung over them heavily knowing the Keepers would soon be separated.

"They probably wanted a day to themselves. Wouldn't you?" Charlene said, stealing a glance at Willa and Philby. It was still a secret to Philby that Willa would actually be going to Stanford with him.

"Yeah, I would" Philby confessed quietly, grinning in Willa's direction, who wasn't looking at him.

….

"This was a good idea" Amanda sighed looking up at Finn, who looked like he was concentrating too much on something "right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah it was" he smiled down at his girlfriend who was resting her head against his shoulder and settling down on his lap. Finn had recommended they skip the last day of school and head to the Magic Kingdom. They had started the day by taking their good old time walking, hand in hand, around the park. They rode the boat around Tom Sawyer Island a few times, and went through the shops on Main Street before settling down on the lazy boy in the apartment.

"Is it graduation?" Amanda asked.

"Is it what?" Finn replied, confused, though it didn't take much these days.

"What's bothering you" Amanda said, already knowing the answer.

Finn simply nodded, not daring to look at her for fear he'd lose it in one glance. He'd had graduation on his mind all year, especially now with Amanda's departure just one week from tomorrow.

"I know…I'm leaving soon. I can't imagine how this must make you feel."

"You have no idea how I feel" Finn said, with a hint of anger in his voice. Although he didn't want to have this conversation, he knew with every bone in his body Amanda was going to bring it up.

"Don't be like that…"

"Then how do you want me to be Amanda?" Finn said, finally making eye contact with her. She sat quietly, not wanting to push him. Finn ran his hand over his face and rested his head on the armrest. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I understand" she said, trying to avoid the topic like Finn had almost succeeded in doing.

"Amanda, I honestly don't know how to do this" Finn confessed.

"To do what?" she asked.

"Separation, holding onto you. I know we've discussed this many times how we'll make it and all but how? Amanda, I need to know how!" he cracked.

Amanda sat up and started to run her hand up and down his arm to calm him down. She was determined to keep it together for the both of their sakes tonight.

"Hey…" she whispered, trying to turn Finn's face toward hers "look at me." He resisted. "Finn. I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't sugar coat this. You know you're going to be gone for a while, don't pretend you're not" Finn finally said.

Amanda stayed quiet for a minute, and then said, "I'm leaving in 8 days. Can't we just enjoy these last few days we have?" Finn could hear the desperation in her voice. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Finn kissed her cheek and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

Not knowing what else to say, Finn decided to approach the topic full on and get rid of it for good. "I have one condition when it comes to keeping in touch."

"What's that?" Amanda asked quietly.

Finn sighed, slightly embarrassed about the next words that would come out of his mouth, "that we write letters. Sure, we'll call too but there's so much more I can say in a letter. More feelings and things that I can never seem to get out without sounding weird."

Amanda grinned as he started turning red. For all she knew, he was amazing with words for he always seemed to know what to say. The thought of a letter from him sent a stream of excitement through her. "Ok, agreed" she said as she held out her hand as for Finn to shake it.

He chuckled, "I don't think so" he said as he laced his fingers through her open hand and leaned up to kiss her. This kiss started off soft and gentle, till Finn got a little excited and retreated his hand from Amanda's and moved to her neck. Amanda tried to giggle but Finn's mouth on hers was preventing it from doing anything but kissing. They were soon interrupted by the chair, which was meant to occupy one, flipped backwards and landed the two on the floor in a fit of giggles.

Amanda continued her laughter even after Finn had gotten over the initial shock, until she gathered herself and calmly said "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything" Finn said suddenly intrigued.

"I want you to write me a letter before I leave, so I can read it on the plane" she said, hoping he'd give her the answer she wanted.

"Ok, I can do that. Any reason in particular you want me to do this?" Finn asked.

"Nope, I'd just like to know how this next year is going to go with your letters" she teased.

Finn grinned, "I see how it is," he said as he got up to help Amanda back to her feet. He grasped her arms and pulled her close enough that he could see the color of her eyes. He couldn't describe how beautiful they were and how much he loved looking deeply into them. He loved the fact that he could make Amanda smile and blush whenever he held her close like this. Finn knew that they'd just shared a perfect moment together, and in that instant, he suddenly knew all the reason he'd fallen in love with her, and what his letter was going to say.

**Tomorrow's Graduation! Now, that doesn't mean it's going to be posted tomorrow since I don't have it written. But since I'm on Christmas break, I'll try to have this story completely written and posted in the next month! Hooray! I should warn ya'll, I'm not going to continue with this story in this many chapters. I may someday write short stories based off of what I've written in 3 parts since I do plan to continue writing here. **

**One more thing, the main reason I haven't updated in forever is mostly because I only got one comment on the last chapter. Ya'll have been great with the support but I need to know that people are reading this or else I don't see much point in continuing. Just a short comment or something so I can be reassured that someone out there is reading this…that'd be great :)**

**Comment please!**

**-Amanda**


	15. Chapter 15

**Graduation day!**

"You girls look great" Wanda smiled at the sisters getting ready for the ceremony.

"Thanks Mom" Jess said before she could stop herself. She froze and turned to look at Wanda who had a single tear make it's way down her cheek. Jess smiled sweetly "that wasn't a mistake, just something that was meant to happen one of these days" she said as she went to hug Wanda.

"I love you both so much" Wanda said as Amanda joined in the hug "It's gonna be quiet around here without you two."

"She's right" Wayne said as he completed the family hug.

"We better head out" Jess said as she wiped her eyes, "I've got a diploma with my name on it!"

…

Finn nervously buttoned up hi tux. Hi mind went back to prom night, his first date with Amanda, and the good and bad memories appeared in his head. And now, they were graduating. "Where has this year gone?" he asked his reflection.

…

The gym where graduation was taking place was decked out as much as it could be. The only thing that stood out for Willa was the staircase to the podium. She knew she was going to trip.

"You'll be great. You won't fall. I'll hold your hand until you let go" Philby whispered in her ear.

"I'll never let go" Willa whispered back.

…

"You look great" Maybeck approached Charlene with a bear hug that only he could provide.

"You too, just like prom night" she smiled, remembering that as the night that changed their lives forever.

Maybeck chuckled, "Yeah, well we have prom to thank for 'us' happening." Charlene stood on her tiptoes and gave Maybeck a soft kiss.

"You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Maybeck took her hand.

…

"Finn!" Amanda yelled across the school parking lot. She'd decided to ride to graduation with her family and ride home with Finn as to even out the time she had left to spend with the ones she loved.

Finn smiled as he made his way to pull her into a loving hug. "Hey beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Amanda felt the familiar sensation of blush appear on her face.

"We'll catch up with you afterwards" Wanda yelled in their direction. Finn glanced around Amanda to see when her family disappeared to give her a kiss. Amanda caught her breath when she felt the warmth of his on her lips. The moment Finn pulled back, he leaned in and kissed her again

"Woo!" Finn heard Maybeck yell behind them.

"Donnie!" an astonished Charlene exclaimed.

Finn and Amanda broke apart at the sound of Maybeck's outburst.

"Sorry" Maybeck sheepishly apologized to them, and put his arm around Charlene as they made their way inside.

"I'll miss that" Amanda said as she straightened Finn's hair, now realizing she'd messed it up a little during their kiss. Finn groaned in frustration. "Oh stand still, I'm almost done" Amanda laughed as she finished up.

"What will you miss?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

Amanda grinned you and your spontaneous kisses.

"I aim to surprise" he smiled "no, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Shh, it's ok. Let's just be quiet and walk in there and enjoy graduation." Finn nodded as they walked into what would become the moment where their lives would never be the same.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the moment I've been waiting months to write! I hope it lives up to your expectations! :)-Amanda**

**Graduation day continued**

"And now we'll hear from our Valedictorians" the principle said into the microphone as Philby and Willa made their way to the podium.

"Let's give them the best damn speech they'll ever hear" Philby whispered, taking Willa by surprise. He chuckled knowing he was getting one of _those_ looks from her.

"Graduation: wow, we made it" Philby started, still slightly chuckling at Willa's astonished face.

"We've all had our ups and downs getting here" Willa continued, "Whether it's with grade, scholarships, sports, or getting into the college of our dreams…"Philby noticed Willa getting nervous and figured he'd step in before he was suppose too.

"Or with relationship. We're human; we make mistakes, that's what we were made to do. If there's anything I've learned through the years and being a Kingdom Keeper, no matter how tough life gets, you can always count on your friends to pick you up when you're down" Philby paused when he noticed Willa was ready to continue.

"High school is filled with good memories we'll cherish, like prom" she smiled "and graduation. But there comes a time when you have to let it all go and eventually say goodbye." Willa saw out of the corner of her eye Philby getting choked up. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "You may feel like you don't want to let go of it all, but is a part of growing up. It's doesn't mean you need to forget all the memories you've shared together.

Unbeknownst to the valedictorians, even though they were in plain view, Finn grabbed Amanda's hand, determined to keep it there till the last possible second. Finn heard a sniffle and gave his girlfriend a sympathetic smile and kissed her cheek.

"So, class of 2011, here we go. Off into the real world, wherever it takes you" Philby said, squeezing Willa's hand hoping she'd get the hidden message he'd sneaked into the speech.

"Good luck everybody and Congratulations!" Willa finished as everyone cheered and they sat back down in the front with the rest of the Keepers.

"Well, I'd say they're ready for their diplomas" their teacher said "front row ready? Dell Philby." Philby let go of Willa's hand walk up and receive his diploma. "He will be attending Stanford University in California." Willa noticed a sad look when Stanford was mentioned. She knew his mind was about to be blown.

"Isabella Angelo" Willa walked up the stairs carefully one at a time in determination not to trip. She made sure her eyes were locked with Philby's. "She will also be attending Stanford University" and with those words, Philby almost lost it. The look on his face was a mix of shock and utter stupidity as if he'd just been handed a million dollars and he didn't know what to do with it.

Without thinking, Willa ran full force at Philby and lunged at him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her mouth on his. There was a ray of laughter spreading across the gym mixed with Maybeck's whooping.

"Finally" Charlene sighed as she received looks from Maybeck, Jess, Amanda and Finn.

"What? Oh come on, you thought I was going to tell you guys? Psh" everyone joined in with the laughter at her comment.

Willa decided to let poor Philby take in some oxygen, "Surprise."

"All this time…babe I'm SO sorry…" Philby said.

"Don't even" Willa shushed him, "It's my fault. It's behind us now, this" she held up her diploma, "is our future." Philby smiled and set her down so their teacher could continue.

"Well" the teacher laughed, "Charlene Turner will be attending Florida University and has been accepted on the cheerleading squad." Charlene smiled and winked at Maybeck.

"Terrance Maybeck has received a football scholarship to Florida University. Woo Go Gators!" the teacher exclaimed than blushed at her sudden outburst.

"Jessica Lockhart" Jess practically ran up the stairs "will be attending The Art Institute of New York City."

"Here we go" Finn whispered to Amanda.

"Amanda Lockhart" Finn released her hand after giving it a reassuring squeeze "has been offered an internship at Disney's California Adventure" Amanda smiled a smile that Finn knew wasn't for show. It was real and he knew she was exited about the internship. He realized he'd done the right thing in letting her go, just like Philby and Willa had said in their speech.

He was knocked out of his daze when he heard "Finn Whitman" he breathed a sigh of relief that his teacher didn't use his real name "he will be attending the local community college part time while working for Hollywood Studios in the technology department in charge of special effects."

Finn counted to three in his head before glancing over at the shocked Keepers.

"What? I had to have a secret of my own" Amanda slapped him once he sat back down. "In my defense, I just found out last week" he grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Amanda said as she rubbed his arm where she was sure there'd be a bruise later from her slap.

"It's fine. So, Willa…" Finn grinned as the he and the rest of the Keepers stared her down.

She blushed and smiled " I love you guys!" she exclaimed.

"And I love you" Philby said, still holding her hand with no intention of ever letting go.

**I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters left. Comment please! This is one of my favorite things I've ever written! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Amanda's departure**

Finn couldn't get over the week the Keepers had just experienced. With the thrill of graduation slowly fading away, they were all awakened to Amanda's departure. Finn offered to take her to the bus stop along with the other Keepers, since they all wanted to go together. Finn was happy about this fact as he figured his goodbye to Amanda wouldn't be as hard or emotional if there were others watching. They all piled into the van Maybeck had volunteered to drive them all in to the bus stop located on the Disney property.

"Everybody ready?" Maybeck asked the crowd that had quickly filled the vehicle. A series of nods assured him that he could take of.

Finn was sitting in the far back seat with Amanda as recommended by Jess so they could spend Amanda's last hour in town together where they wouldn't be disturbed…much. I mean, Maybeck was in the same van as them so no promises could be made. Surprisingly enough, Maybeck had been relatively good, only making one remark that they were sitting close to one another but that had been the extent of it.

They had in fact been sitting VERY close together, much to Finn's surprise since Amanda had initiated this in the first place. She had draped her legs over one of his and laid her head on his shoulder while Finn wrapped his arms around her small figured as to provide comfort. Every now and than, the occasional sniffle came from the girl Finn loved so much. He couldn't help but get a little choked up too, but as long as he didn't think about the letter he wrote to her, he figured he could make it through this. Thinking of the letter made him realize if Amanda was already starting to lose it, she would surely be a wreck on the bus. This got him thinking.

Finn turned his head slightly and placed a gentle kiss by Amanda's ear than whispered, "Amanda." She looked up as her response as Finn realized she had in fact been close to tears.

"Do you want to read my letter now? As apposed to on the bus?" he asked. She nodded again as Finn reached for the letter in his back pocket. Amanda repositioned herself so she could read it as Finn immediately started rubbing her back. He knew this letter was going to be as hard for her to read as it was for him to write.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I've never done this before so bare with me. This is a first for me. Well, a first for a lot of things. And I guess that's what I'll write this letter about, being first. _

_You are my first girlfriend, first kiss, first hand I ever held, and the first person to ever give me butterflies just by first glance. _

_I've always tried to put you first in this relationship, as it should be, but over time we both learned through our ups and downs that balancing is the best way and what seems to work for us. _

_You were the first girl I ever imagined myself with, which was hard you have no idea. You were my first date to a school dance, remember prom? How could we forget that night? You were captured, my leg broke, fireworks at magic kingdom, dancing at midnight, it'd be hard to forget a night like that. _

_After all that happened at prom, the one thing that I remember, and cherish, more than any other memory in my mind is when you told me you loved me. Even though it started with my slip of the mouth while I was sleeping but, now you know what I dream about. _

_We have since said those three words to each other time and time again over that last year or so but I've never meant it more than I do at this point in time when you look at me with those beautiful eyes and the smile that makes my knees go weak. I love you. _

_Since the first day, I've always loved being able to say you were mine. It wasn't a matter of possession, but of pride. I never expected to have a girlfriend, or just a friend that happened to be a girl, that would change my life like you have. I will never know how to say thank you enough. It's the same as telling you I love you but it doesn't seem like it will ever be enough. There are no words to describe how much I love you. _

_Amanda, you are the love of my life. This means something more to me than simply saying 'I love you' because it means you are the only one for me, the only love I want in my life. _

_I love you. Always will. _

_Yours always,_

_Finn_

If Finn was sure about anything at that point, it was that Amanda was crumbling to the ground emotionally and physically. He could feel her body sink into his as she wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his toned chest. Finn stopped rubbing her back to drape his arm around her and his vacant hand on her head. Finn greatly appreciated that nobody else in the van turned heads or questioned what was going on, but kept busy with a conversation that involved pineapples and coconuts.

"Shhhh…" Finn tried soothing Amanda's sobs back into sniffles, "Hey, it's ok. You have nothing to cry about. It's just my feelings for you," he whispered. Amanda's grip on him tightened as if she did so, she wouldn't leave. Finn secretly wished this was the case but in a way, this situation helped him get his real feelings down on paper for Amanda to read.

He bent his head down so that his lips were at the same level as her ear, "I love you, so much" he continued to whisper as he kissed her there once again. Amanda lifted her head up as Finn took advantage of the this to kiss her down her neck slowly only to make his way back up to just below her eye. He could feel her tears as he checked with Amanda before leaning in for what would be one of the last kisses they would share till her return.

Finn made it to his intended destination with the same softness he'd shown Amanda on their first "real" kiss that didn't involve either one of them in a desperate fight for their lives at the parks.

His initial intention was to keep it so, until Amanda placed her hand behind Finn's neck and pulled, forcing his lips to add more pressure to hers. Although Finn was not opposed to this, he leaned back ever so slightly so he could move his mouth against hers. They soon developed a rhythm that they'd never been able to accomplish. As they explored this newfound technique, Finn moved his hands to her waist in a tight grip as she placed her free hand behind his head and grabbed a fist full of hair. Finn had never felt the urge to moan before when kissing Amanda, but found this to be different as a moan escaped his lips. The way Amanda had enforced this kiss was doing things to his mind, especially the way she continued with as much enthusiasm as she started with.

"Amanda" he croaked, for his mouth was extremely dry by this point, "I don't want you to go" Finn whispered as he put his head back so Amanda wouldn't see the tears that were falling down his face.

"I don't want to either" Amanda finally said, "But I have too." Finn simply nodded in agreement as she wiped his tears with her hand before continuing talking. "This letter" she paused as she held it up, "came from your heart. The place only you can access. You will never know how much this letter means to me and how much I love you. You are, just like you said, the love of my life."

"We're here," Maybeck said from the front seat in a gentle voice compared to his often-booming vocals. He had a compassionate face as Charlene had her hand on his shoulder and her other over her mouth. Finn thought it looked like she had a single tear on her cheek. Philby sat quietly sat with his head down and his arm secure around Willa's shoulder, who leaning on Philby. Jess sat with her knees up to the rest of her body with her head also down. Nobody in the van was looking forward to this departure.

**Because this chapter is long than I had anticipated, I'm going to make everybody's goodbyes into a separate chapter. That should be up sometime later this week, possibly even in the next day or two if I get lucky enough to sit down and write. **

**Please comment…this chapter almost made me cry as I wrote it. –Amanda**

**p.s. A few chapters back I had Amanda reading the letter on the plane but I realized that if she was a Disney intern, she would probably take the bus from Disney. Sooo if anyone noticed that, oops! But now it's explained! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**3 chapters left and this story is complete**

"I just asked the ticket office, the bus will be here in a few minutes," Maybeck said to the mopping crowd.

"Thank you Maybeck" Amanda said, managing a smile.

"Well, I guess this would be a good time to say our goodbye's, that way, we don't need to rush things right when the bus gets here" Philby said, making his way over to Amanda. He reached for Amanda's hand and pulled her in for a hug.

Willa was next and was worse off than Amanda and Finn put together in tears. "I'm gonna miss *sniff* you…so much" she cried as they shared a hug.

Maybeck, who had his head down the whole time, approached her, but didn't give her a hug right away. He bent down to her level and said in a quiet voice, "He will wait for you, don't you worry. I heard everything from the drivers seat," he confessed. "We're all going to miss you" as he hugged her so her feet left the ground.

Amanda laughed as he spun around with her in his arms, which helped release the tension.

"Charlene's a lucky girl," Amanda said as Maybeck blushed and look in his girlfriend's direction as she made her way to them.

"Oh it's going to be so weird not seeing you all the time" Charlene moaned into their hug.

"I know" Amanda replied, "But you're going to have fun with Maybeck, it'll all be over before we know it."

Amanda got sick to her stomach when she realized the last two people were her sister and her boyfriend. Jess beat Finn to the punch when she raced passed Charlene and tackled Amanda.

"I love you sis," Jess said while squeezing the daylights out of Amanda. "You call me, everyday. None of this calling Finn first, me first" she teased as everyone chuckled, except Finn. "Finn, I was kidding…Finn?"

Amanda looked around to see where Finn was, but he was nowhere to be found. "Did anybody see where he went?" she asked desperately.

"I think he went inside the office," Philby said, pointing to the door that Amanda immediately rushed through.

She found Finn sitting on a bench with his hands folded in front of his face that hung down so Amanda couldn't see his expression. Just looking at him this way made her heart sink.

"Finn…" He looked up, apparently shocked that he'd been found. When he saw that it was her, he went back to his original position. Amanda sat beside him and put her hand on his. "Babe look at me."

Finn stirred slightly at Amanda calling him that, for he didn't recall her ever doing that before. Amanda decided to take action and play the same game he so often does. She leaned over to just beside his ear and placed a kiss there. "I love you," she whispered. Finn sat up and put his hand on her knee as she curled up and wrapped her arms around his.

"You know I love you" he finally said, "That doesn't mean this goodbye is going to be any easier though."

"Goodbye's aren't meant to be easy" Amanda insisted.

"I know" was all Finn could think of to say as he looked at her with the compassion of a boy that was truly in love. "I think, we should kiss one last time before the bus gets here," he suggested. Amanda nodded as her face leaned closer to his, but they were interrupted.

"The bus is here," Maybeck said as he popped his head in the door to find them centimeters from kissing.

"Just a minute" Amanda choked out. Between the knots she'd had in her stomach all day, the look on Finn's face was not helping any. She knew he wasn't going to cry anymore, for they were both cried out for quite awhile, but he looked as if he couldn't cry. "Finn" she said as she put her hand on his cheek.

He nodded as they walked out to find the bus driver loading Amanda's luggage.

"Bus leaves in two minutes!" the driver yelled.

"I better go" Amanda said as she let go of Finn's hand.

"I've still got two minutes," he said, rushing after her to share the most intimate hug they'd ever had between them. With her arms around his neck, Finn pulled her closer if at all possible with his hands on her lower back.

"One minute!" the driver yelled out the door as he settled in his seat.

Finn reluctantly pulled back from Amanda's close embrace, "Bye" he whispered.

"Bye" she whispered back and she stood on her tiptoes to meet his slouch in a kiss. Finn put his hand on her cheek and softly ran his finger back and forth.

"Love you," she breathed.

"Love you too" Finn said quickly as he pecked her on the lips one last time.

A round of farewells sailed throughout the Keepers as they started to wave when Amanda took her seat. Finn was talking under his breath, "look in your pocket, come on and look in your pocket." Right when the bus started to pull away, he saw Amanda pull out a single piece of paper as her face when from shock to thrill as she looked back at Finn and nodded. Finn smiled, as he was relieved as could be.

"Finn, what was that about?" Willa asked in reference to the huge grin on his face when he had turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Finn…" Maybeck said, hoping to get him to spill the beans.

Finn couldn't wipe the grin off his face and he simply replied, "She said yes."

….

Amanda had found her seat on the bus as quick as she could since she knew all her friends would be waving and expect her to be look. But right as she sat down, she felt this bulge in her coat pocket with what looked like a note. She pulled it out and opened the small box to find nothing in it. Amanda glanced up at Finn to see his face of deep concentration, which she figured had something to do with the note and empty box. She quickly read the note that said,

_I promise I'll fill this box with a ring when the time is right, but I will ask the question now,_

_Will you marry me?_

Amanda's jaw dropped as she looked out the window as the bus started rolling away. She caught Finn's eye, smiled and nodded. Seeing his relieved face was enough for her to cry on the spot, but these were happy tears.

Amanda had never sure what lied ahead of her or what her future would entail, but she was certain now that she wouldn't be alone. She would be forever with the love of her life.

**Soooo….that ending was a total shock to me! I just started writing and BOOM there it was! I liked it though…and I hope you did too! :) **

**2 chapters left! PLEASE COMMENT! -Amanda**


	19. Chapter 19

**A few months later**

Finn felt the familiar tingling sensation sail through his body as a smile came across his face. Finn turned around and saw the castle and all its beauty. He didn't notice he was staring until he heard behind him, "Sup Finn." Finn glanced around and saw the one and only Maybeck.

"Hey" he nodded.

"You the only one here?" Maybeck asked, curious about his girlfriend's arrival.

"It seems so" Finn shrugged. Wayne had contacted him and the others, besides Amanda and Jess since they'd both moved, about getting together in the park.

"Why do you think Wayne wanted us here tonight?" Maybeck asked.

"I don't really know."

"Maybe its because we're all moving on soon. For example, we're leaving tomorrow" Charlene said as she hugged Maybeck from behind and kissed his neck, causing him to blush furiously.

Maybeck turned and grabbed Charlene and spun her around. "Hey!" he exclaimed, clearly excited to see her.

Finn leaned up against a light post to watch this couple reunite. Charlene had been at cheerleading camp for two weeks and Finn got to witness the Maybeck depression. He couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked in each other's embrace. Finn put his head down as he thought of Amanda. She'd been gone for over two months already, and he missed her every day since she got on the bus. Since he'd proposed, the distance between them didn't seem as far no matter how much they'd wish they were together. There was something about being promised to each other that made Finn feel closer to Amanda, even if she was thousand miles away.

"I'll bet she misses you just as much" a voice whispered behind Finn. He smiled as he turned around to see Willa, who'd acted as a mother figure that had been watched over him since Amanda had left.

Finn chuckled, "How'd you know?"

"I can tell by the look on your face, and the fact that the love birds have reunited" she giggled. Willa put her hand on his shoulder, "I know you wish she could be here right now."

"Is it that obvious?" Finn glanced up at Willa.

"Oh honey, we all can tell, even when you can't."

"Thanks Willa" Finn said as he hugged her.

"Hey, you got one for me too?" Philby said as he appeared.

Willa pulled away from Finn, giving him a reassuring smile before hugging her boyfriend. Finn was able to smile when seeing this for it was a miracle they made it through to graduation after all that went on.

As Finn watched the couples in their embraces, he looked around for Wayne who happened to be coming from Tomorrowland. "How are you doing Finn?"

"Good, you know, I survived graduation and…other stuff" Finn shrugged and grinned.

"I miss her too," Wayne said.

Finn chuckled, "How is it everyone can magically read my mind tonight?"

"It's written all over your face."

"I've been told" Finn said as he glanced at Willa and Philby still wrapped in a hug.

"I've noticed Willa and the way she watches over you" Wayne said.

"I'll never be able to repay her for all she's done for me this year with Amanda leaving."

"She's your friend, it's what friends do" Wayne said, "I'm so proud of you all and how you've grown up over the years."

"It's pretty great" Finn looked at Wayne, "They're the greatest friends I'll ever have."

"And that's why I asked you five to come to the parks tonight."

"Hey Wayne" Maybeck waved as he finally started paying attention to someone other that the girl still wrapped in his arms.

"Donnie" Wayne acknowledged, "Keepers, you're probably wondering why I asked you all to come here."

"You mean it wasn't so I could see this beautiful girl for the first time in weeks?" Maybeck grinned like an idiot while Charlene playfully slapped him.

Wayne smiled, "Whatever you wish to believe," he said while winking at Charlene who giggled.

"I know the last few months have hit you all pretty hard. Well, the last year has been an adventure, especially with prom from the stories I've heard from Amanda. I'm so immensely proud of this group and how you've all back each other up when times got bad." Wayne paused while the Keepers all smiled at each other.

"That's how I chose who would be the five to represent the DHI program. Don't ask me how, but I knew when I first saw you all together, how this would all work out." He grinned as he looked at Philby and Willa. "You two were the smart school geeks. I had an inkling that if your future was anything to do with the way Philby looked at you Willa, I knew it'd be great."

"Charlene" Wayne said, glancing at the couple, "You played quite the amazing role on prom night. They couldn't have done it without you. But I can honestly say I didn't know you and Maybeck would happen."

Finn couldn't help but crack up, "Wayne, nobody saw that coming."

Everybody laughed as Wayne drew his attention to Finn, "Finn, I knew from the minute I saw the way you treated Amanda, that you were the perfect person I could ever wish for to be with her. For all you've done and how you've cared for her, I've never been more proud of you."

Finn looked up and smiled, "I love her. She's made my life worth waking up every morning. Thank you by the way." Wayne nodded and smiled.

"For what?" Willa asked.

"He gave me permission to ask Amanda to marry me" Finn grinned.

"I would've been stupid to say no" Wayne smiled.

"I still can't believe you two are engaged" Charlene said, "It's so amazing."

"We are engaged, but not officially. We're promised to each other," Finn said.

"It's still adorable" Willa said.

"Thanks" Finn blushed.

"You see what I mean? Watching you all grow into the adults you are today as been an honor," Wayne said.

"Thank you Wayne, for everything. For picking us five and helping us grow, even if you weren't here all the time, you still were watching over us." Philby said.

A round of thanks passed through the five friends before Wayne continued his speech.

"You're welcome. Thank you also. Another reason I asked you all here is because, I'm shutting down the DHI program."

"What?" Willa and Charlene said at the same time the guys yelled "No way!"

"What do you mean you're shutting it down?" Finn asked once they all calmed down.

"Just like that, I'm shutting it down."

"But why?" Maybeck asked.

"You're all moving on and or moving away. It's time to let it go" Wayne said sadly.

"What if we don't want too?" Charlene said quietly.

Wayne gave her a compassionate smile, "But it's time."

"He's right" Finn agreed, also as quiet as Charlene.

"I know, I just don't want to believe it" Willa said. Maybeck and Philby comforted their girlfriends.

"I hope you understand that this is the best way," Wayne said.

"We do" Charlene agreed even if she started getting a little choked up as the rest of them nodded.

"I wish you the best of luck in the next step toward your futures." Everybody smiled and nodded in thanks. "Are you all ready?" he asked as he held the fob in his hand. Finn wiped his eyes as the rest of the Keepers did the same, even Maybeck. They came together in a circle and held each other's hand.

"I love you all" Wayne smiled as he raised the fob, "Here's to moving on."

**There's one more chapter in this story! Please comment; it was really hard to write this chapter. -Amanda**

**Also, as a side note, what'd you think about Finn having a special friendship with Willa? I realized I had started writing it like that in the beginning of this story but I just now started getting more into it. I personally love it, but I'd like to hear what you think about that particular part too. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**8 (long) months later…**

"Yes!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs. He was clutching onto a piece of paper as though his life depended on it.

"What? What happened?" Sarah, Finn's sister, asked as she ran down the stairs.

"I…I can't believe it" Finn said, in awe of what had just been placed in his hand.

"It's called mail dear brother" Sarah said, not in the least bit amused that she had been near a heart attack for stupid Finn and the mail.

"Not just mail my wonderful sister" he replied.

"Wonderful sister?" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow "you sick or something?"

"It's from…_her_" grinned Finn. Sarah couldn't help but smile; for she actually liked the _her _Finn was referring too. "What…" Finn continued to grin as he glanced at his little sister.

"What'd she say?" Sarah asked, hoping for a good answer.

Finn grabbed Sarah, picked her up off her feet and spun around the room. "She's coming home!" Finn shouted as Sarah giggled at her brother's silliness.

"Really? I mean…great," Sarah said, as she forced herself to roll her eyes as Finn put her down.

"Oh don't give me that," Finn said, staring her down "you love Amanda."

"I know, just teasing," Sarah said, "When's she coming?"

"I don't know, I didn't finish the letter," Finn said.

"Well do so! Let me know" she said as she went back to her room.

"Wow" breathed Finn as he looked at the letter again. He hadn't seen Amanda since summer, which was eight months ago. She was offered an internship at Disney's California Adventure to work with animals, which was on the opposite side of the country from Finn. When she left, the two of them had decided to keep a long distance relationship, seeing as neither one of them could bear the thought of breaking up. Finn made his way to his bedroom to finish her letter. Although text and email as quicker, Finn had insisted on writing letters to make each other more patient. Once he was comfortable, he read his girlfriend's letter.

_Hey hun!_

_Guess what? I'm coming home!_

_I'm finished with my work out here and they're going to let me continue, but in Florida!_

_This is the best news we could've hoped for!_

_I miss you so much, but I'll see you soon._

_OH! And Philby and Willa are out of school so we should all get together sometime._

_Frozen Marble?...just kidding. _

_I'll be home on the 15__th__._

_I love you Finn._

_Yours always,_

_Amanda 3_

Finn's stomach was caged with instant butterflies, for the 15th was tomorrow!

"Tomorrow" Finn whispered to himself. "How am I going to wait till tomorrow?" he asked himself. Finn was beyond ready for Amanda to come home.

_2 hours later…_

Finn woke up suddenly, realizing he'd fallen asleep after finishing the letter, with happy thoughts of Amanda returning home.

"Hey Finn, oh, well good morning" laughed Sarah.

"What do you want?" Finn groaned as he laid his head back down.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Maybeck somewhere?"

Finn shot up at an almost inhumanly speed. "I almost forgot! Bye Sarah" he said as he raced out the odor and into his car. Maybeck had asked him to meet at the 'Frozen Marble', where else, to catch up. Maybeck had been off to college at the University of Florida for a football scholarship, while Charlene, his girlfriend, had been a cheerleader there.

Finn's car sped into the parking lot, faster than legal, but at least he was on time.

"Yo Whitman!" Finn heard a familiar voice call from the Keeper's corner booth.

"Hey man" Finn replied, meeting his friend in a hug.

"You got one for me too?" a small voice called behind the mountain that was Maybeck.

"Hey Charlie!" Finn said, giving her a hug, "how you both been?"

"Great" they answered at the same time.

"Well, I can see nothing's changed" Finn smiled at them. He had to admit, he would've never guess that Maybeck and Charlene would be in love but he also never thought he'd have a girlfriend himself.

"How's Amanda?" Charlene asked, grinning ear to ear.

There was a strand of silence as Finn's smile widen. "She's coming home tomorrow."

"Really? Oh Finn that's great!" exclaimed Charlene.

"Yeah…" Finn sighed. He couldn't wait to have all the Keepers together again. And he didn't have to wait much longer, for Philby and Willa walked into the ice cream shop and ran over to meet their friends.

"Charlie!" Willa screamed as she tackled her. Philby made his way over to the guys as they exchanged hugs.

"What's up Philbs? I didn't know you were coming" Finn said as Willa jumped up for a hug.

"Well it was kinda a surprise, Maydork's idea" Philby chuckled.

"Ok, I thought we were done with that when we graduated last year" Maybeck replied in reference to his nickname.

"It's too much fun" Philby shrugged.

"So what have you been up too Finn?" Willa asked.

"You know that job Disney offered me? It's awesome. Been working with _Fantasmic_ and as a cameraman at the Studios" Finn said. He smiled as he glanced around the room at all his friends, well, almost all. "Too bad Amanda couldn't come home today…"

"Or could she…" Maybeck said as he nudged Philby, who was grinning like an idiot who knew something Finn didn't.

Finn's expression changed as he said "What?" Just as he said that, a bell rang from the door to signal that someone had just walked in. Finn didn't dare turn around, for fear of disappointment, but as he looked at his friend's faces, he knew it would be the smart thing to do.

"We decided to pick up an extra person on our way back…" Willa said. Finn's eyes widened as he stared at that girl who'd just said the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"Well turn around you idiot," Maybeck said, waving his finger in a manner that he'd hoped Finn would understand.

Finn slowly turned around to see a person with the brightest smile and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hey Finn" the figure said as she walked away from the door.

"Amanda…I can't believe you're here" Finn whispered loud enough for Amanda to hear as he raced across the place to capture his girlfriend in a hug that could suffocate cookie monster. Amanda wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as he lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you…so much" Amanda whispered in his ear as he gracefully let her down.

"I missed you too," Finn said as he wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek.

"I love you" Amanda said, as their forehead met.

"I love you" Finn said as Amanda brought his face down to her level in a kiss that froze all time in Finn's mind. Whether they were in that position for a minute, or an hour, neither one cared. But the moment didn't last for the one who was often known for ruining romantic moments spoke up.

"Woooo!" Maybeck said to bring the couple back to earth.

"You would" Finn said the second he and Amanda broke apart.

"You know it" chuckled Maybeck as Charlene slapped him. Everybody laughed as they squeezed into a corner booth. Finn couldn't take his eyes off of Amanda, who was doing the exact same thing. "Earth to lovebirds" Maybeck teased.

Finn thought he heard Maybeck make some remark but he didn't stir from his position, he was too entranced in the fact that his future fiancée was sitting in front of him.

"Give it up Maybeck" Willa said, "They're in love" she sighed.

"Aren't we all?" Philby chuckled as he kissed Willa on the forehead.

"Yeah" she smiled.

The Keepers continued their conversation without Finn and Amanda paying attention. Finn grinned as he reached his hand up to Amanda's cheek like he had the day she left. He placed his other hand behind her neck as she placed her hands on his. Finn mouthed I love you to Amanda before leaning in to give her a kiss like they'd shared in the car on the way to the bus station. The only difference this time was that neither one of them was crying. It was filled with the pure joy of being reunited at last. The months had been fairly good to them, but Amanda had once said that Finn's proposal helped her get through it.

"Yes" Amanda whispered as she leaned to kiss Finn again.

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Yes what?" he pulled back.

"Yes I'll marry you. I wanted to say it in person versus the nod I gave you on the bus last year" Amanda smiled which Finn returned as he kissed his future bride again.

"Are you guys done yet?" Philby asked as laughter filled the booth.

Finn rolled his eyes as he put his arm around Amanda, who gladly received it.

"So when's the wedding?" Charlene asked, anxiously.

"Not for a few years, wait till after college and internships and all that grown up stuff" Finn said as Amanda nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you both. I'm happy for all of us!" Charlene exclaimed.

Everyone agreed with Charlene and her enthusiasm.

"It's like what Wayne said our last night in the park, we've all been through tough times but everything we've done, Keepers or not, it all happened for a reason. And here we all are, paired up and with our lives pretty well intact for our first year at what life in the outside world is like" Philby said. Finn could sense the pride he had in his voice at how far they'd all come.

They all smiled at Philby's speech as their visit started to wind down in the hopes of getting together all the following week.

Finn chuckled to himself as a thought came to his mind. "What is it?" Amanda asked as they got the attention of the Keepers.

"It's funny, about how this all started, you know?" he said. Finn received multiple confused looks from them as he continued by saying, "It was all started by a mouse."

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that concludes this story! I do not plan on continuing unless I'm given an amazing idea. For those who asked if I'd write a 4****th**** story about Finn and Amanda's wedding, read my story "you make me crazier." That was based on this story and was going to be the original epilogue but I decided it deserved it's own story. **

**PLEASE leave your final comments and let me know what you thought of this story and this series overall. It'd mean a lot to me if these comments weren't your average comments, but something meaningful I guess. Those are what get me to write better and more often (noticed I've been updating like a maniac lately lol). THANK YOU to EVERYONE who has commented! Ya'll are awesome! **

**-Amanda :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!

Tjnolen1 would like me to write a 4th story to the addition of the Prom saga. he has given me an idea, and I am currently writing it! I will let you know when I post it and what it will be called once I get a few chapters completed.

I truly hope ya'll will read it as faithfully as you have with all the rest of my stories. (:

-Amanda


End file.
